Haru no Uta
by Lady nacchi
Summary: “Meski wujudku akan hilang ditelan angin. Namun perlu kau tau satu hal, Sakura. Jiwaku akan selalu berada di sampingmu… Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aishiteru…” dedicated for SasuSaku Fan Day


**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary** : "Meski wujudku akan hilang ditelan angin. Namun perlu kau tau satu hal, Sakura. Jiwaku akan selalu berada di sampingmu… Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aishiteru…"

.

**A/N** : Dianjurkan untuk memainkan lagu 'Final Fantasy X : Suteki Da Ne' sebagai backsound cerita… _happy reading ~! ^__^_

_

* * *

_

.

**~ HARU NO UTA ~**

_dedicated for_ _**'Sasusaku Fan Day'**_

.

* * *

Siluet abstrak beradu jingga terlukis indah di langit senja. Matahari telah bersiap kembali ke peraduan. Sinar cemerlangnya mulai meredup seiring perjalanan sang waktu. Tenggelam di balik laut biru yang berkilau menawan karena pantulan sinarnya. Burung gagak berkoak menandakan petang akan segera tiba.

Disinilah seorang gadis berdiri termenung. Jembatan tempatnya berpijak seakan ikut menemani dalam kesendirian malam. Helai demi helai rambut panjangnya menari lembut mengikuti hembusan angin. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Mata emeraldnya membuka sayu. Tak ada senyum yang biasa terbingkai dalam bibir merahnya. Hanya jejak lesu yang tertinggal dalam raut wajahnya.

_Menunggu._

Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Tampak konyol memang. Ketika semua orang mengatakan bahwa itu sia-sia belaka─namun ia tak sedikit pun mengindahkannya. Ia takkan mampu memaksa hati kecilnya untuk berdiam diri. Meski itu hanya akan mengikis batinnya yang perih.

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura melayang bebas di udara. Tiupan angin sepoi membuat kelopak itu berbelok menuju sang gadis, dan mendarat tepat diatas rambut merah jambunya. Membelai lembut, mendamaikan jiwa. Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum pedih terpeta dalam bibirnya. Ini mengingatkannya pada musim semi beberapa tahun silam.

'_1 bulan sudah…'_

Saat itu perang masih berkecamuk. Meluluh lantakkan semua yang ada. Hanya menyisakan beribu liter darah dan rasa sakit kehilangan. Gadis itu salah satu yang menjadi korbannya. Ketika ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah gugur di medan perang. Perasaan sedih dan resah yang teramat sangat, selalu menampik isi hatinya. Menorehkan sayatan luka yang sangat menyakitkan.

_**.**_

_**--flashback-**_

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terus berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tak ia hiraukan nafasnya yang tersengal hebat serta peluh yang menetes deras. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah segera menemukan seseorang dan memastikan bahwa orang itu baik-baik saja.

"Sakura!"

Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tsunade─salah satu dokter yang menangani pasien-pasien yang terlibat perang─berlari tergopoh mendekati Sakura. Diantara nafasnya yang memburu tak karuan, sekuat mungkin ia mencoba untuk bertanya, "Tsunade-sama, apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

Ekspresi Tsunade berubah galau. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan itu. Tsunade tampak berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki ekspresinya yang sempat berubah. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura dapat merasakan kegalauan itu menyembul dari raut wajah wanita berambut coklat tersebut.

Tsunade membuka mulutnya sesaat, lalu mengatupkannya kembali. Tampaknya terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengatakan seluruh kata yang ada di benaknya pada Sakura. Namun akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, karena ia sadar cepat atau lambat gadis di hadapannya akan mengetahui berita ini. "Sasuke… Dia…" ucapannya menggantung lirih. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya. "Saat ditemukan, dia sudah tidak bernyawa."

_DEG!_

Sakura terhenyak. Berharap detik itu juga waktu berhenti berjalan. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya membeku. "Kau bercanda." ujarnya seraya menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan kata-kata itu dari benaknya.

Melihat perubahan air muka Sakura, tentu membuat Tsunade merasa serba salah, "Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, Sakura."

Sakura membuang muka─menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai basah, "Tidak mungkin…" gumamnya lirih. Ia terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berupaya keras menjernihkan pikirannya yang mendadak buntu.

Tsunade merendahkan suaranya, "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai pengantin baru, Sakura. Juga nasib anakmu nantinya… Cobalah untuk tetap tegar."

_**--end of flashback--**_

_**.**_

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum nanar. Ulasan memori itu masih terekam jelas dalam otaknya. Hari dimana ia harus mengetahui kenyataan tragis bahwa sang kekasih telah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Sang kekasih telah terbang tinggi menyusuri langit tak berujung─ melewati beribu dewi yang tengah memainkan dawainya di atas awan. Menyongsong kehidupan abadi bersama orang-orang yang telah pergi dari kehidupan manusianya.

Dan seharusnya Sakura sadar satu hal. Bahwa ia _harus_ merelakan pemuda itu pergi untuk selamanya.

Namun entah mengapa,

_Ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa…_

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura kembali berayun anggun. Membentuk gesekan simfoni merdu saat terlepas dari rantingnya. Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga menjamah udara. Sesaat semilir angin mempercepat tempo irama hembusannya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga merah jambu tersebut berkumpul─menari riang bersama angin.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya bergoyang kecil, mencoba menikmati hiburan di hadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak terkejut. Ketika angin seakan berhenti bertiup dan kumpulan bunga sakura jatuh bebas menapak tanah. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Goresan guratan aneh tertera di kulit wajahnya. _Terkesiap._ _Tercengang._ Terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang selalu ditunggunya kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sa…Sasukee...?"

Sosok pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum lembut. Senyum terlembut yang pertama kali ditujukannya pada gadis itu.

Butir permata berkumpul di sudut mata emerald sang gadis. Ia menangis… Namun bukan tangis kesedihan. Bukan pula tangis kepedihan. Melainkan tangis suka cita layaknya seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir.

_Tapi ini terlalu mustahil._

Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa berdiri tegak di hadapannya? _Kami-sama_… Apakah ini hanyalah semacam ilusi semata? Ilusi karena keinginan kuat hati kecilnya untuk bertemu pemuda itu? Namun…

_Ilusi ini terlihat sangat nyata._

Pemuda di hadapannya merentangkan kedua tangan. Mengetahui maksud pemuda itu, Sakura segera menghambur dalam dekapan hangat pemuda tersebut. Isak tangis mengharu biru mewarnai petang kelam kali ini. Kedua mata emeraldnya terus saja mengucurkan cairan hangat yang dengan sukses membasahi kedua pipinya.

"_Sakura…"_ Sakura bergeming saat pemuda berambut raven tersebut, menyebut namanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia begitu rindu pada suara itu. _"Waktuku tidak banyak…"_ Sakura terhenyak saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Senyum tipis mengembang di ujung bibir pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Telapak tangannya membelai lembut rambut merah jambu Sakura, _"Jangan menungguku lagi…"_

Sakura terkesiap. Antara terkejut sekaligus marah. Ia lepas kedua lengannya dari pelukan Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi!" Gadis itu memekik cukup keras. Hatinya riuh bergejolak. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Gadis itu dapat merasakan air mata kemarahan mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibir dan matanya menyipit, _"Meski wujudku akan hilang ditelan angin. Namun perlu kau tau satu hal, Sakura."_ Pemuda itu menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura. Mata onyx-nya menatap lekat mata emerald gadis di hadapannya, _"Jiwaku akan selalu berada di sampingmu…"_ Suaranya menggumam lembut. _"Aku akan selalu menjagamu."_

Sakura kembali terisak. Menahan pedih yang begitu menyayat. Kedua matanya menerawang kosong ke bawah.

Perlahan pemuda itu menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan mata Sakura. Ia tersenyum dan merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tempelkan bibirnya yang dingin di dahi Sakura. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Aishiteru…"_ Sasuke mendesis pelan.

Seketika, Sakura merasakan tiupan angin sekilas yang tidak wajar di sekitarnya. Matanya yang semula memejam kembali membuka. Di detik itu pun, ia terduduk lemas. Air matanya kembali mengucur deras. Bayangan Sasuke tak ada lagi di hadapannya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura kembali menari di udara mengiringi kepergian Sasuke.

_Sasuke telah pergi untuk selamanya…_

.

.

* * *

…_**7 tahun kemudian…**_

.

"Haruke!"

Seorang anak lelaki menoleh, ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Segera ia berlari ke arah wanita berambut merah jambu yang menyerukan namanya tersebut. "_Okaasan_!" serunya seraya memeluk sekilas sosok wanita di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Dasar nakal. Kaasan sudah bilang kan, jangan main jauh-jauh." Tangan putihnya menepuk rambut raven anak lelaki di hadapannya.

Haruke memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia terkikik geli. "_Gomen ne,_ Kaasan." Sejurus kemudian, kedua mata onyx-nya menerawang matahari yang mulai terbenam. "Haru hanya ingin tahu tempat yang sering kaasan ceritakan."

Sakura mengikuti pandangan Haruke. Seketika, ia menyunggingkan senyum, "Haruke, _arigatou_." ucapnya tulus. Menyadari tatapan bingung anak-nya, wanita itu pun kembali mengacak rambut anak lelaki di sampingnya, "Kau sangat mirip dengan _Tousan_-mu. Semua yang melekat pada dirimu…" Wanita itu menghentikan kalimatnya untuk sementara. Ia dudukkan dirinya dengan bertumpu pada lutut─hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Haruke. "Dan berkat kau, Haruke," senyum kembali merekah di sudut bibir wanita itu. "Kaasan bisa merelakan Tousan pergi. Kau adalah obat rindu Kaasan pada Tousan. Arigatou."

Haruke tersenyum lebar. Ia angguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kaasan… Lihat saja. Suatu saat nanti, Haru akan menjadi pahlawan seperti yang Tousan lakukan."

* * *

_**Kami-sama… Terima kasih…**_

_**Terima kasih telah memberikan Haruke…**_

_**untuk menemani kehidupanku yang baru…**_

_**tanpa Sasuke…**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**F.I.N**_

* * *

.

_**Vocabulary :**_

Kami-sama : Tuhan

Okaasan / Kaasan : Ibu

Otousan / Tousan : Ayah

Gomen ne : Maaf

Arigatou : Terima kasih

* * *

**Author's Note**

_._

"_**HAPPY SASUSAKU FAN DAY~!"**_

Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah berniat membaca cerita abal saia yang satu ini… Bahkan berniat me-reppiu ~ Arigatou Gozaimashu !

For the last, _RnR pliss…_ segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic saia kedepannya =D

…**Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_**Domo Arigatou**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**© nacchi cullen**


End file.
